Realization
by Jombles
Summary: JAVAJUNKIE. What if Lorelai was the one who came to Luke? Another way to get Luke and Lorelai back together BEFORE So…Good Talk. Lorelai meets the one person that makes her realize that she needs to go back to him. ONESHOT.


JAVAJUNKIE. What if Lorelai was the one who came to Luke? Another way to get Luke and Lorelai back together BEFORE So…Good Talk. Lorelai meets the one person that makes her realize that she needs to go back to him. ONE-SHOT.

**Realization **

Starts the day after Say Something.

Thoughts and memories are in _Italics._

**Disclaimer:** I didn't want to tell anyone, but I can't keep it a secret any longer. I do not own Gilmore Girls. I know, I was floored when I found out I didn't own them either. When the realization first dawned on me, I felt a lot like Kirk. It was weird.

When the light from the sun started coming through the window early in the morning, Lorelai was already awake. She was lying in her bed just staring at the ceiling. Every time she tried to fall asleep, her thoughts came back to him.

Lying awake in bed seems like a normal, relaxing activity, but thoughts of him were swarming her brain. And it was painful. Really painful. After she convinced Rory that she was fine, and after Rory left, she just laid back down and started crying. She had laid in her bed and cried herself asleep. But the peaceful sleep only lasted a few minutes until she had another dream. Another dream of Luke.

Now she was sitting up, and making some progress. She was looking around the room, desperately searching for something to think about, when her eyes landed on a framed picture on her dresser. The picture was of her and Luke a couple weeks after they started dating. They were sitting on Lorelai's porch swing, and Babette insisted on taking a picture of them. Behind that picture was a collage of other random pictures of Luke and Lorelai. They were all taken by Lorelai. She held the camera out in front of her and Luke, and hoped to get both their heads in the picture.

The one in the middle of the collage stuck out the most. It was a close up her and Luke kissing. Once again, she cried from the memories... _'Lorelai, just take the picture already.' 'No, wait, everything has to be perfect.' she said as she moved closer to Luke on the couch. 'Now face me' demanded Lorelai. Luke did as he was told and he pressed his lips against hers. Just as she was about to take the picture he pulled away. 'Do we have to take another one? We've taken about 20 pictures already.' complained Luke. 'Oh, come on Luke! I promise this will be the last one, so make it good.' she put on that pouty smile and Luke knew he couldn't argue with that. 'Fine, come here.' And with that, he kissed her again and she took the picture. Even after the flash went off, they continued kissing, so Lorelai threw the camera down on the other side of the couch as they headed upstairs..._

Three hours later, at nine o'clock, Lorelai decided to get up and go to the inn. It took her longer than she expected to go about her normal routine. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She took out her coffee bag and went over to the coffeepot. _'Oh my god, I need caffeine - A huge cup of coffee' _As the scent of coffee flooded into the room, she thought of Luke. And it hurt. It was too painful to drink coffee, so she walked to the sink, poured it down the drain, and tried not to cry.

Sookie was walking through the lobby of the inn when she spotted Lorelai's jeep pull into the driveway. By now it was 10:30 and Sookie was surprised that Lorelai came in today. After all, she had been gone for four days.

Lorelai just sat in her jeep and stared straight ahead at her steering wheel. She didn't get out of the car. She was in a daze. Sookie carefully approached Lorelai's car and lightly tapped on the window. Lorelai shook herself out of her daze and rolled down the window.

"Hey Sookie," she said sadly.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?" Sookie asked gently, noticing Lorelai's red eyes from crying, and the bags under them from lack of sleep.

"No, I'm fine, I just came cause I need to finish some paperwork," Lorelai replied.

Sookie opened the car door and helped her out. They slowly started walking towards the inn in silence. Sookie put her arm around Lorelai's shoulder and continued walking. Lorelai's head was slumped down and she was looking at her feet as she walked, but she looked up as they walked up the stairs to the inn. And there she stopped.

"Honey, you ok?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai just stood there and looked at the door frame, the threshold as some might call it.

The place where it all began.

Tears were now forcing their way down her face…_'And then when I walked you home after the wedding, there was a moment. I thought there was a moment,' Luke shouted. 'There was! There was a moment.' Before she knew what was happening, Luke was moving closer to her and all she could think to say was 'What are you doing?' He just looked at her; his eyes clouded with lust, and said 'Will you just stand still?' _

Lorelai turned around, and started heading for her jeep.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I just can't handle this."

There was a knock on the door. Then another. Finally, Lorelai decided that she would get up and see who it was. When she opened the door, Sookie stood there with a plate of something. It looked like brownies. She could never resist a plate of brownies, so she invited Sookie inside.

"Hey Sookie." Lorelai stated sadly.

"Hey hon, how are you?" Knowing full well that Lorelai was no where near fine, she tried to be hopeful.

"Good, I guess." Lorelai sat down on the couch and motioned for Sookie to sit with her.

Sookie handed Lorelai the plate she was holding. "Hey I made brownies, you should like them," Lorelai took a bite and showed a small smile. They were actually really good, better than her normal ones. "I made them especially for you. I put three times as much coco powder in them, so they would be extra chocolaty."

As much as she appreciated Sookie's efforts, it brought her thoughts to the time when Luke came over to give her brownies, because he had accidentally put too much chocolate in them. And once again, she started to cry.

Sookie put her arm around Lorelai, and just let her cry into her shoulder. Lorelai has been like this for almost two weeks, and Sookie didn't know what she could do to help her.

Lorelai realized from the second Luke said that he was out, that he was _the one_ for her. And what great timing to realize this. The time away from Luke made her recognize that she loved him and shouldn't be apart from him. Now, she was sure that she wouldn't ever be able to feel truly loved, unless she was back with Luke, which she thought was a hopeless possibility.

"Lorelai." A voice stirred her from her thoughts. "Lorelai? You ok?"

"Yeah Sookie, I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind. And sorry for the mini breakdown." she said looking at her hands.

Sookie started to smile, and waved her hands in the air. "I have a solution!" Lorelai just stared at her. "Tonight we are going out. I can't let you just sit here. We'll go out, have some girl time, and a whole lot of fun!"

Lorelai smiled, which was her first real smile in a couple of weeks. "Actually, that does sound like fun." she glanced at the clock, then back at Sookie, "Well its 5:30 now. How about you come back and pick me up at 7:00."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then!" Sookie proudly walked out the door, and when home to get herself ready.

Seven o'clock rolled around quickly, and Lorelai was actually ready on time. She wore a low cut red sweater with black trim, black jeans, red pumps, and a silver necklace. She kept her hair down in loose spiral curls, and wore a little makeup.

She was already walking to the door when she heard Sookie knocking. She greeted her with a hug and commented on her outfit. "Lorelai, you look amazing!"

"Aw, thanks. You look great too."

Once in the car Lorelai started to become curious about what they were going to be doing. "So, Sookie, where are we going tonight?"

"Well, I thought that we should go dancing. We haven't done that in such a long time, so I think that it will be fun."

"Yeah, that sounds perfect."

When they walked into the club, they were immediately surrounds by countless people and loud music. Lorelai and Sookie danced for about an hour, and then decided to go to the bar for a drink. Poor Sookie ended up drinking a Shirley Temple, so she didn't harm her unborn, mystery sex baby. She also decided to sit out and watch Lorelai dance for a little while, because of her swollen ankles. Lorelai was actually surprised that Sookie danced as long as she did. She could tell Sookie was too tired to be dancing that much, but Sookie said that it was for "the cause" and kept going.

Sookie was still sitting at the bar, sipping her Shirley Temple, when Lorelai sat down with her again, to have a drink. "Sookie, I'm having so much fun. Thank you so much for doing this. You're a great friend."

"Aw, sweetie, it was nothing. I just figured you needed to get out for a little bit. I'm always here for you, hon."

Just as Lorelai was about to answer, a man walked up to where they were sitting. He focused most of his attention on Lorelai, since he wasn't going to hit on a pregnant woman. He looked at her and said, "Hey, I'm hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I just couldn't help but noticing you dancing. And it's a shame that such a pretty lady is dancing alone"

A panicked Sookie turned to Lorelai to see her reaction, assuming that she would break down again, thinking of Luke. She couldn't read Lorelai's expression, and Lorelai didn't know what to say to this except, "I, uh, wow, um, thanks...I think."

"That certainly isn't a problem. Hey, do you mind if I buy you a drink, and we could maybe talk. I mean, if you're friend doesn't mind?" he asked politely.

Lorelai didn't know what to think. She knew for sure that she wasn't anywhere near being over Luke, but she was very flattered. "I, um, sure. Just, can you hold on a second? I'll be right there."

The man walked a couple tables away and sat down, waiting. Meanwhile, Sookie just stared at Lorelai with a confused look, and her mouth hanging wide open. Sookie tried to get her thoughts out but was having trouble with the fact that Lorelai was already going to be hanging out with another man. She knew they weren't going to date or anything, but she knew that Lorelai wasn't ready for this. "Lorelai, you, you just...are you ok...but what about...are you sure-"

Lorelai put up her hand to signal Sookie to stop talking, and she complied, but her mouth was still open. Lorelai furthered her hand under Sookie's chin and closed her mouth for her.

"I know it's kinda soon, and I know I'm not over...him, yet, but I think that it will help with my healing process. I won't be long"

Sookie still had a worried look on her face, and she knew that something about this wasn't right, but she wanted to support her friend. "Ok...if it's what you want."

"Thanks, Sookie."

Lorelai walked over to the man's table, smiling slightly. "Hey there," she said in a sexy tone. It felt good to be back to her usual banter with another guy. She also assumed that it would make her feel better.

"Hey. I'm glad you decided to join me. It would be a terrible thing to know that most beautiful woman in this club was lonely for the night."

"Thanks. You know, you're not so bad yourself." She tried to be flirty, but it just didn't feel right.

"I take that as a high compliment from a woman of your magnificence," _My god, this guy must be desperate. That line was so corny._ "And may I inquire as to what your name is?"

"Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore." she said as she grasped his hand that he was holding out. "And you are...?"

"Larry. Larry Sullivan."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to have her mouth hanging open. "Wh-what did you say it was?" She took her hand out of his and dropped it in her lap.

"Uh, Larry." He reached his hand out again, but this time Lorelai just stared at it. She could now feel the tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Lorelai," He said waving a hand in front of her face. "Lorelai, are you ok?"

"Well, I, um..." Lorelai's thoughts were interrupting her sentence making part of the brain, so she was having some difficulty talking. Her thoughts took her back to the Dragonfly, minutes before her and Luke broke up. Sookie had accidentally told her that horrible story about that couple who broke up even though they were madly in love. Then she told her that they had kids and grandkids. And the last thing she said stuck out in Lorelai's head the most..._"We should name the other guy. I feel like he should be a Larry." Oh my god,_ she thought. _This can't be happening. His name can't be Larry. _

Lorelai also thought back to Doose's, just before they broke up. She listened to her own words circulate through her head..._We'll miss our middle. I want a middle...Luke, I am all in. I'm all in. Please trust me. Let me show you what a great girlfriend I can be. But I can't wait, we can't wait._

Now the tears were flowing freely down Lorelai's face. She knew for sure that she loved Luke, and that he was the only one she wanted to be with. She didn't want some loser-other-guy to take up their middle. She didn't want to be away from Luke for 40 years, and she sure as hell didn't want to be having the loser-kids with Larry. She didn't want to turn into the latest Katie Couric. She needed to talk to Luke.

Lorelai got up in a hurry, turned to Larry with tears pouring down her face and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Um, ok...bye." Larry said completely confused.

Lorelai walked back to Sookie and told her that they needed to go home _now. _Sookie didn't dare ask anything, so they went to the car and drove back toward Star's Hollow.

When they were a couple blocks away from Luke's, Lorelai asked, "Hey do you think that you could just drop me off here. I'll just walk the rest of the way."

"Oh, honey, I really don't mind driving you. Really, it's no problem."

"I know, and thanks, but I just want to walk a little and clear my thoughts."

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Sookie. And thanks again. For everything."

She watched as Sookie drove away, then started heading for Luke's. She wasn't entirely sure was she was doing, or what she was going to say, but she knew that she needed to talk to him, or even just see him.

Her stomach started churning when Luke's became visible. Her nerves were taking over her body, and her palms started sweating. Now that she was closer to the building she could see Luke inside. He had just closed and was wiping down the counter.

She walked up to the door and turned the handle. It was unlocked, even though the closed sign was up. The door opened, the bell jingled, and Lorelai felt as if the entire butterfly population lived in her stomach. Without looking up Luke simply stated, "We're closed."

Lorelai still didn't know what to say, and she could feel the tears coming back. She just stood there not saying anything.

Luke said again, without looking up, "We're closed."

"Please...just five minutes."

Luke looked up astonished, when he heard that familiar voice. He couldn't believe that after three weeks of being apart, three weeks of being miserable, three weeks of hating himself, three weeks of lost hope that Lorelai Gilmore was standing in front of him in his diner.

"I wanted to talk." Came the weak voice of such a strong person.

He just looked at her. She couldn't quite read the expression on his face. It was sad. It was happy. It was confused. It was Luke. He kept looking at her with an expectant face, as if he was waiting for _her_ to talk. After all, she was the one who wanted to do the talking, and she was the one who usually did the talking anyways.

Lorelai was at a loss for words. On her walk over to the diner, she had been mentally preparing what she was going to say. She had it all planed out. She wasn't going to make herself look like an idiot. But now, she probably wouldn't be able to tell you her name.

Her thoughts about forgetting her thoughts were interrupted by Luke, "Lorelai, you said you wanted to talk?"

She still couldn't gather herself and kept standing by the door looking at her shoes.

"Because Luke had lost hope in actually seeing her again, and now that she was here and not saying anything, made him angry."Fine, don't say anything. I'm going to bed."

Luke started walking toward the steps, when he heard Lorelai cry out.

"No, Luke. Wait."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

The tears were back and Luke was completely shocked. Not only did Lorelai come to the diner, but she had just told him that she loved him.

Now Luke was the one who was incapable of speech. Lorelai thought that Luke's silence was telling her that he didn't feel the way she did. So she turned around and was going to leave. Just as she was twisting the knob on the door she felt a pair of strong hands turn her around. She was now looking towards Luke, just inches from his face.

"My God, Lorelai. I love you too. How could I not?" He took her face in his hands and pulled her towards him. They met in a sweet, tender kiss. It was slow and passionate at first, but with three weeks of pent up sexual tension it quickly became heated and intense. Luke's hand was tangled in Lorelai's hair while his other was wrapped around her waist. Her hands were all over his back, and stroking his days old stubble on his face. Lorelai's tongue probed Luke's lower lip, and they simultaneously open their mouths. They pulled apart when they decided that oxygen was probably a good thing to have, but wasted no time coming back together. Hands kept roaming, and tongues kept mingling, as they moved towards the stairs. Lorelai knocked his hat off his head then moved to undo his flannel, as Luke was removing her sweater. They staggered into his apartment and collapsed on the bed.

They were lying in bed just staring into each other's eyes, with two incredibly cheesy smiles on their faces. As usual, Lorelai was the one to break the silence, "Make-up sex is _definitely_ better than regular sex."

"I unquestionably agree." Luke tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

"I say that we celebrate."

"I think we _did _just celebrate," Luke smirked.

Lorelai playfully smacked Luke's chest, "You know what I mean."

"Fine," Luke got out of bed, which was kinda hard considering Lorelai was trying to keep him there, "How about some champagne?"

"Champagne? I thought that you didn't like champagne."

Luke walked over to a cabinet above his sink and pulled out two glasses. Then he went to another cabinet and pulled out a bottle of champagne. "I don't really, but I can take it."

He laid back on the bed and Lorelai snuggled back into his embrace. He leaned down and gave her another passionate kiss. He popped the top off of the bottle and grabbed the glasses.

While Luke was pouring the champagne, they were both lost in their thoughts. The funny thing is, is that they were thinking about the same things. A reflection, per se, on their relationship, when they were just friends, and then when they were in a relationship. One of their most memorable events was the movie night at Lorelai's house, before they got together. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually loved Lorelai's crazy movie habits.

Lorelai had always told him that one day he would be glad that she made him watch so many movies. She said that he could learn a lot, and some of it might come in handy, later in life. While he thought that this was silly, and let's face it, most things that Lorelai say, don't make sense, he realized that it was actually practical. He kept thinking about that night when they had "the gut" talk, while _Casablanca_ played in the background. He had actually liked _Casablanca_.

Luke handed Lorelai her glass, as they shared one of those head-over-heals-in-love kinda smiles. They both tipped their glasses together, making a clinking sound. Luke looked straight in her eyes, cupped her cheek with his hand, and said,

"Here's looking at you, kid."

**The End**

Time to review! This is my first fanfic, and I know it's not the greatest thing ever, but all you have to do is type one word. Either good or bad. But if you really wanna make me happy you can say more than that.


End file.
